Electrical appliances such mopping and buffing machines and vacuum cleaners are commonly used in cleaning builds. Such electrical appliances typically have a cord for use in electrically powering such devices. In the process of using such appliances, such cords are drug or pulled from location to location. However, as a consequence of such dragging of such cords, such cords are often pulled against door casings, wall corners, or the like and commonly mar such door casings and wall corners by leaving marks on the door casing or wall corner (e.g. a small portion of the plastic cord casing rubbing off onto the door casing or wall corner) and/or by chipping paint from the door casing or wall corner.